


This Magic Between Us

by roguelightning



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: The rumors of Vera losing her magic have reached the ears of the Gnostic Council and they now want proof that her magic is still working. Luckily, Hamish has an idea to make her magic work again, if only temporary.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Hamish was sitting on her desk when Vera came in her office, looking more distraught than he had ever seen her. He got up as quickly as he could, but it only made her roll her eyes.

“You can sit wherever you want,” she sighed. “At least while you can.”

“I don’t see you stopping me,” Hamish joked, but she didn’t find it funny.

“No, but whoever will be Grand Magus after I die won't like you as much as I do,” she said, so much bitterness in her voice that he missed her saying she liked him.

“Die?” he asked as he closed the distance between them and took her hands in his own. “Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?”

“Kepler’s been missing,” she sighed. “The council appointed Ian Ziering in her place and he’s not exactly supportive of me.”

“Does the council suspect you had a hand in her death? Because you didn’t.”

“As far as they know, she’s missing, not dead after a werewolf attacked her. What, don’t throw me that look,” Vera said as she rolled her eyes, taking her hands from his own. “You really thought I won’t find out? Don’t insult me.”

“About that-“ he began explaining, but she cut him off.

“I don’t want to know,” she sighed. “Either it was you or someone from your pack, which means I can’t tell. Not if I want you alive.”

“And you do?”

“I have bigger problems to worry about now. Apparently the council heard rumors that I can’t… you know.”

“And they sent Ian to check them,” Hamish said.

“And as soon as he sees the truth, he'll call the council and if I'm lucky I will get my memory wiped out. If not, they’ll kill me,” she said seriously, but he only smirked at her.

“You know, one day The Order will learn that there are other options besides killing people or brainwashing them,” he grinned.

“Such as?” She asked, clearly not impressed.

“Tricking them, if only for a while.”

“Like sleeping with them and then robbing them blind?” she spat at him. “That only worked once, I doubt you can pull that with Ian.”

“Actually, I was thinking if he wants to see you do magic we could give him what he wants.”

“You think I don’t want that?” she almost screamed at him. “You think I don’t keep trying to do something, anything?”

“I know you do,” he said on a soothing voice. “But you’re trying with your magic. I was thinking you could use someone else’s.”

“I can’t rob someone of their magic, Hamish,” she said seriously. “Even if I could, I wouldn’t. I don’t want to subject anyone to this.”

“Who said anything about stealing?” he grinned. “I was thinking you could just channel it.”

“So let me get this straight. You want me to allow someone else’s magic enter my body, something no one has ever done in ages, and hope that I can use it in order to do some magic of my own?”

“It’s not impossible,” he shrugged.

“No, but I would still need someone giving it to me, and given the fact that this could potentially kill them or let them without their magic, I don’t see- oh.”

“I give my life to the cause,” Hamish grinned. “And I would have done this even if I didn’t swear that oath, by the way.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s you, Vera,” he said as he embraced her from behind, ignoring the way her body stiffened at the contact. “If I can give you your magic back, even for a few moments, then it’s worth it.”

“What if I can’t control it?” Vera sighed. “It’s not like I ever dealt with werewolf magic before.”

“What about last night?” he whispered seductively in her ear before planting a kiss on her neck. “Or the night before?” This at least earned him a small smile from her. “We can try,” she agreed.

“OK then,” he nodded before taking her hand in her own and guiding it towards the door that was in front of them. “Ready when you are,” he instructed, causing her to turn to him with a glare.

“Do not think for a second that I’m letting you be in charge,” she warned him, but there wasn’t any malice in her voice.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said teasingly.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come, then gave him a small nod. At first, she felt nothing, but then his magic entered her body and she couldn’t stop a small moan from escaping her lips. It made her blood boil, coursing through her veins and taking over her body, causing her to feel more full that she had felt in ages. It wasn’t her magic, but her body still reacted to it, as if it remembered the days it had magic of its own. It took all her will to raise a trembling hand to the door in front of her, to focus on getting it open. She visualized the tendrils of his magic travelling down her arm, enveloping it, and she opened her palm, channeling all that energy on the door as a scream left her lips. To her surprise, the door blasted open, torn from its hinges, just before she collapsed in his arms.

When Vera came back to her senses, minutes after, she found herself on the floor, cradled in his arms as he tapped her forehead with a wet cloth. She got up as quickly as she could, though she staggered a bit on her feet. A look at her door told her he had probably put it back in place, and she couldn’t help but feel grateful for that.

“Well, that could have gone worse,” he said with a smirk as his eyes travelled up and down her body.

“How, exactly?” she snapped at him. “I fainted, not to mention you can’t be all over me when Ian comes for me.”

“Well about that… I think we can minimize the surface of contact, actually. With enough training, that is.”

It was hard to argue with him when he was laying on the floor, looking at her with those puppy eyes that she hated for what they did to her. Not to mention the taste of his magic was still lingering on her tongue, a little tingling, but not unpleasant.

“I’ll need a drink,” she sighed, and it was enough to get him back on his feet.

“The alcoholic kind or the me kind?” he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Both, actually,” Vera said, smiling despite herself.


	2. Chapter 2

To say Vera was worried because of Ian Ziering’s visit would have been an understatement. She and Hamish had managed to reduce the contact necessary for them to perform spells together to a mere hand holding, but it still wasn’t good enough. She couldn’t be seen holding hands with him forever. Still, they had spent the night training and that was the best they managed.

“Vera, such a pleasure, as always,” Ian said, an evil grin on his face as he stormed into her office, not even bothering to knock.

“Ian,” she greeted him, a sly smile playing on her lips. “I love your new look.”

“That makes one of us,” he said bitterly. “But I’m not here to talk about that, though I would love nothing more than you to undo it.”

“And I think you know the answer to that.”

“You’re going to say you don’t want to, yes. The question is, could you do it even if you wanted?” When Vera didn’t respond to that, he continued, “There have been some very disturbing rumors, actually. People claim that your last encounter with Miss Drake has left you… how can I put it?”

“Without my magic,” Vera finished the sentence for him.

“You know I’ve always been by your side, Vera, even after this little stunt you pulled on me,” Ian said as he pointed to his face. “But you have to understand that the Council cannot allow someone who is powerless in The Order. Then there are also the rumors of your illicit affairs with one of the acolytes”- he made a disgusted face at that – “I am sure you can understand why your status as Grand Magus could be threatened by that.”

“Miss Stone is the most accomplished Grand Magi the Order has had in over a century,” Hamish growled at him. “You should be grateful-“

“I did not ask of you to defend me, Magistratus,” Vera cut him off.

“Does he need to be here, by the way?” Ian snarled at him. “As far as I recall I requested a private meeting with you.”

“And as far as I recall I didn’t grant you one,” Vera said coldly. “Mr. Duke is here because I want him to be.”

“I am sure you want a lot of things regarding him, Grand Magus,” Ian said, a disgusted look in his eyes. “You know, I hoped at least this part of the rumors was false, but the people you associate with lately, Vera…” He shuddered at that. “I can understand why you would want guard dogs, especially in your position, but sleeping with one… that’s low, even for you.”

“Lower than bringing some girls who were barely legal with you to Comic Con? Girls that by the way, had no idea who you really were, otherwise they wouldn’t have touched you with a ten foot pole.”

“At least I did not promote them inside the Order,” Ian said as he glared at her. “By the way, didn’t the werewolves get in like a few months ago? And now they’re all Magistratus. I wonder what would take him becoming Temple Magus, if this is the way you’re promoting people nowadays.”

“It’s a long list,” Hamish grinned at him. “You wouldn’t be able to do half of it.”

“Hold your tongue, lap dog,” Ian spat at him. “And get out, while you’re at it.”

Hamish made a move to the door at that, but Vera caught his hand before he could leave. She searched for his eyes and he met her look, giving her a small nod in return.

“This is _my_ office and _my_ house,” she said as she raised her other hand at Ian. “I decide who is welcomed here and who is not.” The magic that was coursing through her veins was sizzling hot and it took all her will to keep herself from screaming at that. She struggled to maintain her focus, her vision blurring as Ian was lifted in the air, his hands gripping his neck.

“I- I can’t-“ he coughed, all air seemingly gone from his lungs.

“Can’t what?” Vera said, forcing herself to smile. Hamish was still pumping magic inside her, but she had no idea how much she could keep it going before collapsing. She felt her boiling under her skin, threatening to get away and she focused as hard as she could to keep it in. Luckily, Ian was a lot less resistant than she was.

“You’ve made your point,” he breathed and she lowered her hand slowly, her eyes not leaving him as he fell on the ground.

“Good. Now if you don’t mind, I’m busy,” she said, waving her hand in dismissal at him. “Unless you or the Council have other concerns I should know about.”

“They will hear about this,” Ian said as he waved a threatening finger at her. At this, Vera raised from her chair, her heels making her tower over him just a bit. He took a step back at that, the doors opening as he got to them.

“This doesn’t end here,” he threatened before leaving and Hamish closed the doors behind him with a wave of his hand.

A sigh escaped Vera’s lips when they were left alone and she collapsed into her chair, eyeing Hamish with an exhausted look.

“Told you we’ll find a way to make this work,” Hamish said with a grin.

“I wouldn’t have gone with the protective girlfriend role if I had a choice, but I suppose it will do for now,” she agreed. “We both know it won’t end here, however.”

“I don’t mind the protective girlfriend role,” Hamish smirked. “It suits you. Also, you were scary enough he’s probably not going to bother us for a while.”

“Well you were the one who force choked him, not me,” Vera said, a small smile playing on her lips. “What, don’t give me the heart eyes now,” she continued when she saw his look. “There was such thing as Star Wars in my time, just so you know.”

“You do realize they didn’t have any proof we were fucking before this, right? But now as soon as that bastard goes back to them-”

“So I’m using a werewolf as my boy toy,” Vera shrugged. “I might get away with this, actually. It’s better than losing my magic, come to think at it.”

“Boy toy?” Hamish protested.

“Do you prefer sex slave?” she asked as she closed the distance between them and her fingers began working on his collar.

“I serve at the pleasure of my Grand Magus,” he whispered, his eyes fixated on her lips. It was the last thing he managed to say before she pushed him in the bookshelf behind him and her lips took over his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I had no idea who Ian Ziering was before I watched The Order (I still don't mostly). So if he seems an asshole in this it's because this is the vibe I got from the show and it's not in any way related to the actual Ian Ziering. As far as I'm concerned I needed a bad guy for this and he fit, and if he just happens to have the same name as an actual person that's on the show and not on me :).


End file.
